Music of the Harps
by BC-L-3
Summary: An attack on Leo uncovers the impending arrival of a powerful demon. Plus: Glimpses of the unchanged future and Chris' revelation. Heavily Chris-centric.
1. Chapter 1

Here's my first fanfic. Please let me know what you think! It's slightly AU because no one knows Chris' identity, but they have finally started to trust him. I hated how that revelation was handled, so I'm rewriting it. I might also have rewritten some powers because it's been a long time since the show ended. I hope you enjoy this.

**Music of the Harps**

Piper sat on the edge of the bathtub and glanced at the pregnancy test again. She had looked at the result four times, as if she expected it to change. Piper was thrilled. Being Wyatt's mother had been an incredibly fulfilling experience. To have another person to love like that, to have someone who loved her like Wyatt did, were both blessings. The thought of Wyatt being an older brother gave Piper a lot of joy. However, everything was so complicated. How powerful was this child going to be? Where will Leo be?

For now, Piper felt the need to keep her pregnancy a secret. She buried the pregnancy test in the bottom of the trashcan and went downstairs. She could hear her sisters approaching the door and enter. They waved at each other before entering the living room, where they saw Chris sleeping on the couch. Wyatt was lying on Chris, also asleep.

It took a lot of time and energy for Piper to convince Chris to watch Wyatt while she attended to "personal issues" and her sisters were away, but he caved when he guessed her reason.

"Awww . . ." Phoebe exclaimed quietly.

Wyatt started to stir awake, which in turn woke up Chris. Piper walked over and smiled at Chris.

"Thank you for watching him," Piper said as she picked up Wyatt.

"Hey, Wyatt!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Your favorite aunts picked up a couple things for you!"

Phoebe pulled two items out of a bag. "We came across a flea market and started looking around. We found this miniature fish tank with fake plastic fishes. Wyatt, look. You just press this button and the fishes inside move."

Phoebe delicately took out a second time.

"That's a lap harp," Chris said.

"Yeah, Wyatt can start making music now."

Piper laughed. "He's going to break those strings in a matter of days."

"Oh, that's all right," Paige said. "This was cheap."

Chris took the harp and pulled out the tuner.

"How do we even know how it's supposed to sound?" Piper asked.

"I can give it a shot," Chris answered. He quickly tuned the fifteen strings and handed the harp to Wyatt.

"Chris," Piper said. "I didn't realize you were so musically talented. How long have you played?"

"It's only been a few years. Growing up, my hobby was magic. Then, I randomly found a new lap harp and started following the music sheets. I hadn't seen or heard anything artistic in so long. Did this come with sheets to stick under the strings?"

"No," Paige answered. "The woman who sold it said she lost them."

"That's okay," Chris said. He picked up the lap harp and played part of a variation of Greensleeves using the top ten strings. "I'm sure you can find something on the internet."

"You and a harp. That's an interesting combination," Phoebe commented. "I thought you'd be more of a guitar kind of guy."

"Like I said, I just stumbled upon it, and it was nice to have live music for once."

"That was actually nice," Paige admitted.

"Really? I never knew if I was actually playing that piece correctly. Having the time and opportunity to play music was a luxury in the future, even for me. Music instruction was practically unheard of." Chris set the lap harp down, sighed, and walked back to the sunroom.

Piper thought she saw hints of tears in Chris' eyes. She let Wyatt pluck random notes on the lap harp and then went to see Chris. "You must have had a hard life in the future."

Chris almost warned Piper of future consequences, which she expected, but he relented. "Actually, I didn't, all things considered, of course. Wyatt . . . loved me. He took care of me."

"You didn't tell me you knew him that well. Then again, you hardly tell us anything."

"He was my best friend, and being the best friend of the ruler of the world had its perks." Chris closed his eyes. "We were growing apart the past year, but we still spent a lot of time together. I still had a room in his mansion."

"Didn't being best friends with Wyatt make you a target?" Piper wasn't entirely convinced by what Chris had told her.

"No. If anyone tried anything with me, they'd face the wrath of half the Underworld trying to impress Wyatt and get on his good side."

"Yet, you still came back to the past to change all that."

"I might have benefited in some ways, but I lost so much more than I could ever gain. Besides, it was still wrong. I wasn't just going to watch the world burn just because I was close to the top of it."

Chris thought he saw the slightest hint of respect from Piper's face. He also saw the same guarded opinion she held of him, not that he minded.

"Anyway, I should get back to P3 now that everyone's back. I want to look into a couple leads."

Chris orbed out without waiting for a response from Piper.

* * *

In the Underworld, a dark figure approached another.

"Rumis, you're late."

"What do you want, Evon?"

"Have you heard about Damien and the Elder?"

"Yes, the Elder was the Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones. Damien nearly killed him."

"There are rumors about how he did it."

"Why should I care about that?"

"Because if we can succeed where Damien failed, I think we would find our existence much more pleasant."

"We?" Rumis asked.

"Damien was a fool. He was stupid and careless. Together, we can kill Leo Wyatt. We will not fail."

* * *

At P3, Chris took a break from his research and lied on his bed, thinking about Wyatt's new lap harp.

Chris recalled one of Wyatt's prisons, one in which Wyatt kept normal human doctors. Chris was sitting at the end of a hall with two lines of cells on both sides, his back against the wall. He had been sitting there for an hour with his chin on his arms, which were on his raised knees. Chris was mostly motionless, even when a fight broke out among the prisoners. One doctor found himself on the end of a brutal assault that left him bleeding. Chris later found out that his name was Craig Quigley.

"I know you aren't like him," Craig weakly told Chris. Craig was lying on the ground, battered, and staring at Chris.

"You should save your strength," Chris remarked. "I doubt anyone here would use their magic to help a normal human."

"You would, if you had that power, wouldn't you?" Craig had detected the sadness in Chris' voice.

Chris walked over to Craig. "I wouldn't be able to save everyone, could I? I see a lot of people dying every day. Even if I had that power, I couldn't save them all. How do I decide who to save? Do I leave it to luck and choose the first people I see until I'm too exhausted to continue?"

"Why did you let your brother take so much of your power?" Craig asked. He saw the look of surprise on Chris' face. "Even we normal humans are privy to certain information about the brothers."

"He asked for a portion of my powers. This was before I realized who he was becoming."

"Didn't you ask for it back?"

"No, it felt corrupted. I didn't want it to be a part of me again."

"That's why you come, isn't it? Why you visit his prisons."

"What is?" Chris asked.

"Never mind."

"Are you going to be all right?"

"No, too much internal bleeding."

Chris looked around for guards.

"Didn't you say no one would help me?" Craig mentioned.

"Yeah," Chris answered softly. "Maybe it's not so bad."

"I was an ophthalmologist before, but I know what ruptured organs feel like."

"Where did you practice?" Chris asked.

"On Bello Street, near Manor Brook, with some friends." Craig's voice weakened as he answered Chris. He exhaled.

Chris reached into the cell and put his hands on Craig's.

"Thank you," Craig said. "I didn't want to die feeling alone." Craig let out a small laugh before wincing in pain. "I never imagined dying in a place like this, at the hands of other doctors, with the tyrant's brother here for me."

Craig lied motionless and speechless for another minute before Chris noticed Craig's last breath. Chris sighed and began pulling his arms out, but someone grabbed him

"If you don't approve, then help us," a different doctor said.

"I can't."

"Help us," another voice said.

"Please," a different doctor begged.

"I'm sorry."

A few more hands grabbed Chris and they managed to pull Chris towards them. Two doctors were able to reach Chris' face across the prison's bars.

Chris orbed out and returned to Wyatt's mansion, letting himself fall onto a sofa. He was only there for a few minutes before he heard some commotion and went to a window.

Chris saw four witches attacking the mansion. Chris knew that dozens of guards would soon respond with deadly force. If they were lucky, the witches would die quickly and privately. Chris orbed to Bello Street to save himself from the sight.

Chris walked slowly down Bello Street, finding it atypically quiet. He soon found a worn-down sign that he could read only by being up close to it. He had found Craig's old practice. Chris entered and looked around. He usually found a little bit of solace in seeing the lives that people led before Wyatt took over the world. Chris then walked into a room filled with destroyed violins and keyboards and then realized that he had walked into the store next door. Not wanting to be at the mansion, Chris continued looking through the store and came upon a package, the only one that seemed intact. He opened it and found a lap harp.


	2. Chapter 2

****Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I am still very surprised and very grateful for the reception. I'm glad that at least two people like the positive relationship between Chris and Wyatt. It's just how I personally interpreted Wyatt's "of all the people to betray me line," like Chris hadn't betrayed him before and Wyatt didn't expect a reason for him to do so. Anyway, the positive feedback really motivated me, so here's a double update. I think this story will go for about five chapters total.

**Music of the Harps**

Phoebe sat on her bed, concentrating on controlling a premonition. She tried to see the future. After twenty minutes, she nearly gave up, until a vision seemingly fell onto her.

Phoebe saw Chris standing in front of a grave. The name was unclear at first, but then Phoebe realized that it belonged to Piper.

"I love you," Chris said quietly. "I'm going to do everything I can to change this. I promise."

Phoebe then returned to the present, startled by what she saw. She exited her room and heard orbs in the attic. When she arrived, she saw Chris looking at the Book of Shadows.

"So where were we when Wyatt was taking over the world?" Phoebe asked.

Chris looked up from the book. "Future consequences."

"We're dead, aren't we?"

Chris stood still, unwilling to answer, but his silence confirmed Phoebe's last question.

"What happens to the Power of Three?"

Chris looked back down at the book. "Wyatt had it. He killed his sister and took her powers. Before that, his brother gave him a lot of his powers; not all of it, but enough that Wyatt could access the Power of Three by himself, at will."

"Oh. So," Phoebe continued awkwardly. "Is he married? Seeing anyone?"

"No, never has," Chris answered quickly. He had realized that he divulged information about Wyatt's siblings and was grateful that Phoebe had focused her thoughts on the Power of Three.

"Ever?"

"He thinks that I'm the only one good enough for him, and he's not going to cross that line."

Someone in dark clothes suddenly shimmered in, grabbed Phoebe, and shimmered out.

Chris could barely react. He orbed down to the kitchen. The first thing he saw was Piper fighting a demon he didn't recognize. Chris telekinetically flung the demon across the room.

"Where's Wyatt?" Chris asked.

Piper looked at the demon, not wanting to say anything out loud. "He's safe."

"Another demon took Phoebe."

A second demon shimmered in behind Piper.

"Look out!"

The demon wrapped his arms around Piper and shimmered out.

"Good thing they thought to send two of us for her," the first demon said.

"Who are you?" Chris asked. He noticed two potions lying nearby. He remembered that Paige had created them for vanquishes.

"What makes you think my name's important?"

Paige orbed in, breathing heavily. The demon looked ready to attack her, so Chris telekinetically threw a potion at the demon, vanquishing it, and went to Paige.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, someone attacked me."

"A few other demons attacked here. They took Piper and Phoebe."

"Oh, no. Where's Wyatt?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. Piper said that he's safe."

"We need Leo."

Another demon shimmered in and hit Chris with a blast, knocking him out.

"Potion!" Paige cried. She used her powers to vanquish the demon with the last potion and checked on Chris.

Unconscious, Chris dreamed of the future he inhabited. He was in his room in Wyatt's mansion.

* * *

Chris slipped the songsheet for Yankee Doodle beneath the strings of his lap harp. Aside from Yankee Doodle, Ode to Joy was the only tune that Chris remembered well enough to recognize, and that song seemed inappropriate given the times.

Chris plucked a few strings while he followed the songsheet, trying to make the song sound correct. He heard noises outside his room, but ignored them. He finally finished tuning the nine strings that he needed for Yankee Doodle and looked at his closed door. He then orbed to a prison where Wyatt kept human engineers that disapproved of him.

Chris began playing Yankee Doodle while trying to make sure that the song sounded well.

"You've almost got it," someone told him.

"That's surprising. What's your name?"

"William."

"I'm Chris."

"I know."

"Do you know anything about playing a lap harp?"

"No, but I played the piano in my younger days."

"There are six other strings. Do you remember enough to help me tune them?"

"I can try."

* * *

Chris slowly awakened as he felt a warm glow. He opened his eyes and saw Leo hovering over him. Paige was nearby.

"Hey," Leo said. "What happened?"

"Demons," Chris.

"That I know. Paige filled me in. I can't detect Piper or Phoebe. Do you know who the demons are?"

"No, I need to check the book." Chris stood up and orbed to the attic, followed by Leo and Paige.

After a few minutes, Chris found the demon that kidnapped Piper.

"A Pilot Demon," Chris said. He turned the page and saw the demon that attacked Paige.

"Maybe they were all Pilot Demons," Leo said.

"So who are they?" Paige asked.

"They're low-level mercenaries, so low that I'm surprised they'd attack the Charmed Ones," Leo said.

"The book says that they generally hang out together in the Underworld," Chris noted. "When a higher-level demon needs to hire some Pilots, they just go to these places."

"Can we find them?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, they want to be found," Leo replied.

"We need to pose as recruiters," Paige concluded. "It'll have to be a perfect act if there's going to be a lot of Pilot Demons. If things go wrong . . ."

"Yeah," Leo solemnly said.

Paige, Leo, and Chris applied black makeup around their eyes, forming wide circles. They then donned dark gray robes with hoods and orbed to the Underworld. They eventually came across a large group socializing and drinking.

"Does this remind anyone else of a cantina in an outer space science fiction movie?" Paige asked.

Leo and Chris were both looking around, distracted and unresponsive to Paige.

"Where do we start?" Chris asked.

"Anywhere," Leo replied.

A demon walked by and Leo stopped him.

"Hey," Leo said in a deep voice. "We heard about a few of you that took on the Charmed Ones and succeeded."

The demon laughed. "Perys was in charge of that operation. He's in the back, if you can pry him away from all the attention he's getting."

Leo led the way to another part of the area, followed by Paige and Chris. They came upon a crowd and slowly weaved through it and came across Piper and Phoebe lying unconscious on the ground. It took Leo, Paige, and Chris a lot of effort to not run towards them. They fixed their eyes on the two sisters, only to realize too late that the noise died down and all the demons were surrounding them.

Paige noticed first and nudged Leo and Chris, who then saw everyone staring at them.

"I knew this was going too easily," Paige commented.

Perys stepped forward. "Too good to be true? Is that another expression up there?"

Two more demons stepped forward, Rumis and Evon.

"Imagine how it was for us," Evon said. "Getting dozens of Pilots to act this out took a lot of effort."

"What do you want?" Leo asked.

"You," Rumis replied as he generated a ball of fire.

"Then let them all go," Leo said.

"All the attention that Perys was getting could have been for real," Evon said. "Killing the Charmed Ones, their Whitelighter, and an Elder could have done wonders for us when he ascends."

"A bigger prize than we could have hoped for," Evon added. "Tempting, but not yet right."

"Who's 'he?'" Paige asked.

"It doesn't matter to you," Perys answered.

Leo backed up and bent down towards Piper and Phoebe without breaking eye contact with the three demons. He was hoping to at least distract them as he grabbed Piper's and Phoebe's hands and let a subtle glow emanate from his hands.

"What is this? Are you trying to get on his side?" Leo asked.

Evon sighed. "It doesn't matter."

Rumis looked at Paige. "You can go and take your sisters with you. We'll settle for the Elder and your Whitelighter. Herrick!"

"Are you serious?" Paige asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Rumis answered.

A Darklighter joined Rumis.

"The Whitelighter, Herrick," Rumis said.

"What about you two?" Paige asked.

Chris looked at Herrick. "Don't worry about us."

Leo nodded to Paige, who didn't want to risk Rumis changing his mind. She knelt down and orbed Piper and Phoebe away.

Leo and Chris looked at the demons around them, many of them conjuring fireballs.

"That was noble of you, Whitelighter; being more concerned for your charges than you," Evon said. "Herrick, if he orbs, kill him."

"Yes, the Elder first," Rumis said.

Rumis and Evon began chanting in a language no one else recognized.

Leo suddenly keeled over, groaning in pain.

"What is it?" Chris asked

"Some kind of ancient spell," Leo answered. "Forget about me, you need to get out of here," Leo said, realizing that Evon, of all beings, was correct about Chris' concern for the sisters.

"Darklighter, Leo."

"Then be quick!" Leo quickly stood up and glowed brightly so that everyone had to shield their eyes.

Chris orbed out.

Seeing Leo and Chris in action, the Darklighter and the demons attacked, though Chris was able to depart unharmed. Leo knew that he wasn't going to be as lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Music of the Harps**

Back at the manor, Chris looked after Piper while Paige attended to Phoebe.

Piper soon stirred awake,

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Chris asked.

"I'm okay. What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Just a demon taking me to the Underworld, and then knocking me out."

Chris looked at Piper's abdomen. "You must have been unconscious the whole time. Lucky you."

"How did we get back here?"

"Paige and I orbed to the Underworld and retrieved you. Leo, too. He healed you and Phoebe. Paige is looking after her now."

"Where's Leo?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. The four of us came back without him." Chris quickly glanced at Piper's abdomen again.

"Well, what if he's hurt?" Piper asked, concerned. "Have you heard from him at all?"

"I'll go Up There and ask around."

"Chris," Piper quickly, said, trying to catch him before leaving. "You know, don't you?" Piper quietly asked while placing a hand on her belly.

"Yeah." Chris then orbed. As soon as he arrived, an Elder approached him.

"I'm looking for Leo," Chris said.

"You should be more concerned about the Charmed Ones," the Elder chided.

"Leo is their concern."

"It's all right," Leo said.

Chris saw Leo and was surprised. Leo was translucent. Two other Elders were helping him stand upright.

"I should go back down there. They can help me," Leo said.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"It was the combination of attacks, but I was still able to orb away. I found a way to heal, but I need Wyatt. Can you get him and Piper to the attic?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be down in a few minutes."

Chris orbed back down to Piper. He then retrieved Wyatt from Sheila's and met Piper in the attic.

"I checked on Phoebe. She's fine. She told me that we're dead in the future," Piper said while they waited for Leo.

Chris nodded.

"So tell me something about the future that won't endanger it, Chris," Piper requested.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"I saw that. Just tell me something about Wyatt. Something harmless."

"When he's eleven years old, there's a pigeon that's going to follow him around. No one ever figures out why. It's not like he ever fed it, or maybe he did accidentally."

"I've heard about ducks imprinting on humans before," Piper said.

"Yeah, the people were the first things they saw when they hatched, but this pigeon looked like an adult. We all just assumed something was mentally wrong with it. Defect in its brain." Chris smiled.

"What's so amusing?"

"After Wyatt takes over, I started calling his followers pigeons when I talked to him in private."

Leo then orbed in with a bowl of clear liquid. Wyatt smiled widely at the sight of Leo.

"Leo, what happened?" Piper asked as Leo set the bowl on a stool.

"It's all right. I'll be fine. This hasn't happened in recent memory, and that's a long time for us. I just need to stabilize my form, but I need the blood of direct descendants. I'm hoping that Wyatt is powerful enough that only a couple drops into this will be enough."

"Okay," Piper said. She took a pin and held it to Wyatt. "Honey," she said as sweetly as she could. "I'm going to prick your finger to get your blood. It's just going to be a little bit, okay? Mommy and daddy need you to be brave for us."

Leo and Chris eagerly watched as Piper poked Wyatt's right index finger. She squeezed out two drops into the bowl.

"You didn't make a sound!" Piper remarked. "You're so brave!" Piper picked Wyatt up and hugged him.

Everyone saw Wyatt's blood mix with the liquid. A swirl appeared in the bowl.

Leo sighed. "It's not enough."

"We need more blood?" Piper asked.

"No, it's not the quantity from an individual, it's the number of individuals that count. I was hoping that Wyatt would be enough."

Chris rolled his eyes at Leo's faith in Wyatt.

"So now what?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. We're out of options . . . until Wyatt has children."

"You mean you're just going to stay like that for who knows how long?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," Leo replied, sounding defeated.

Chris watched the exchange while struggling with himself. He didn't want to expose himself, but Leo didn't have any options and seemed desperate. Piper was also anxious. She looked down at her belly and Chris knew that she was considering getting the fetus' blood. Chris noted the alarm in Piper's face as she contemplated a very large risk and an invasive procedure. He finally sighed and grabbed a knife. He approached the stool, cut himself, and bled into the bowl.

Neither Leo nor Piper could process what Chris was doing until the liquids started to swirl again. Tiny sparks appeared in the bowl and Leo reached out and touched the mix. He suddenly found himself solid. However, his attention, along with Piper's, was on Chris.

Chris didn't wait for any comments or questions. "Future consequences," he simply said before orbing out.

Leo hugged Piper and Wyatt. "I'm going to find him."

Leo went to the Golden Gate Bridge and couldn't find Chris. He then orbed to P3 and saw him.

"Chris?"

"What?" Chris replied, sounding annoyed.

"Don't you think we should talk about what happened?"

"No."

"Chris, I'm your father."

"No, you're not. I had to learn from a very young age that biology doesn't determine paternity."

Leo looked stunned. "I was a bad father?"

"Don't worry about Wyatt. You were a fantastic father to him." Chris sat down at a desk and rummaged through some papers.

"Chris, I want to talk about this."

"Why, Leo? I'm the same person I was ten minutes ago. I'm the same person you distrusted, feared. Why does knowing about our relation change anything?"

"Because I know now that I shouldn't distrust you or fear you," Leo replied.

"You should have known that earlier. Now, you should be more distrustful because I could be the evil son who came back to corrupt Wyatt or destroy him."

Leo knew that he wasn't going to win this argument. "Is Piper your mother?"

Chris sighed. "Yes. And I'm the one who should get to tell her."

"Are you . . . conceived yet?"

"Yeah, when you were dying in the spirit realm."

"I assume that my promises don't mean much to you if things between us are so difficult," Leo said. "But you came to change the future. Well, you've succeeded in changing part of it because I promise to be the best father I can to not just Wyatt, but you too."

Chris continued looking through his papers, not acknowledging Leo. Eventually, Leo orbed out.

In the Underworld, Evon, Rumis, and Perys visited a woman.

"I warned you that you would fail, even with so many Pilots at your disposal," the woman said.

"We can try again," Evon said.

The woman looked into her mirror. "No, you will only fail again. Listen to me this time."

"And what about us getting to join him?" Rumis asked.

"Declare your allegiance when he arrives. That will be enough until he learns of what you have tried to accomplish. He will be content that the Charmed Ones left unscathed. The one that held his heart here also held his heart there."

"Then you have no more use for us," Remis declared. He and Evon turned to Perys and killed him and then proceeded to leave.

"Thank you, Alexi," Evon said.

Chris sat in the kitchen with Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

"So who is this entity that's coming?" Phoebe asked.

"No one knows anything. The book doesn't have anything," Chris replied.

"We'll be ready, whoever he is, whenever he arrives," Paige said.

Piper sat silently, looking at Chris.

"Well, no time like the present to prepare. He could be the one who turns Wyatt," Chris said.

"Great, just the attitude we need," Paige responded.

"A lot of demons are looking forward to his arrival, and they already seem loyal," Chris shot back. "He's going to have an army."

"You don't have any clue about him?" Paige asked. "He didn't make an impact in your history books?"

"No. Maybe you three will take care of him before my time, but after he turns Wyatt. Maybe my presence here has something to do with his. I'm going to look at the Book, see if there are any common threads that might link certain demons to others." Chris then orbed out.

Piper entered the attic later with a plate of fruits. Chris was still looking through the book.

"Take a break, Chris," Piper said. "I haven't seen you eat in a very long time."

"Food can wait."

"So can that. Please, Chris."

"Why? You want to talk about Leo being my dad?"

"No, I don't want to talk about Leo. Come on and sit next to me. Don't make me force you."

Chris relented and sat next to Piper. He took an apple slice with his left hand.

After a few minutes, Piper slowly took Chris' right hand and put it on her stomach.

Chris looked at Piper, but didn't want to say anything.

"This is you, isn't it?" Piper asked.

Chris nodded. "Leo told you?"

"No, I figured it out on my own. Why didn't you tell us?" Piper asked.

"Several reasons."

Piper looked at Chris, beckoning with her eyes for him to continue.

"If I fail, I have to go back to a future in which none of you exist. It'll be easier to do that if you all hated me."

Piper wanted to tell Chris that she didn't hate him, but she knew that after everything that had happened and was said, she couldn't make a strong and convincing argument.

"Are you going to make me call you 'mom' now?"

"Do you want to?" Piper asked.

"No. For the same reason why I didn't tell you who I am."

Piper nodded. "Eat some more."

Chris and Piper continued to eat the fruits silently.

Suddenly, Chris leaned towards Piper and hugged her forcefully. "I've been wanting to do this for a very long time."

Piper smiled and returned the hug.

They continued eating and agreed to not tell Paige or Phoebe about Chris' revelation yet.

In the Underworld, a wall began to glow. Many demons approached, including Rumis and Evon, who stood in the back.

Soon, a figure came out dressed in black. He smiled as he saw the demons before him.

"This is a nice welcome," the man said.

"The seers have told us about your coming," a demon said. "We were eager."

In the attic, Chris eyes widened in shock.

"I know who he is! I can feel him!"

"Who is it?" Piper asked.

"It's Cole Turner."

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope to have the next chapter up within a few days. Wyatt will finally show up in the future scenes.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again for the continued support!**  
**

**Music of the Harps**

Phoebe and Paige joined Piper and Chris in the attic.

"Cole is back?" Phoebe asked.

"Not the Cole you know. It's a Cole from a parallel world."

"How do you know this? How could you feel him?" Phoebe asked.

"This isn't the first time a Cole crossed into this world, at least not from my point of view."

* * *

Chris and Wyatt sat in one of the mansion's kitchens having breakfast.

"I need you to block Bianca from the probes and sensors like you did for me."

"No," Wyatt simply answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust her."

"But I do."

"I know you do, and that's why I am deliberately not helping. I might have taken over the world, but I'm still your big brother. I'm still looking out for you."

"I don't need protecting from her."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful."

Chris sighed. "There was a security scare when we went out a date last night. A probed scanned her and eight of your pigeons shimmered in. They looked like they were ready to behead someone until they saw me and backed down."

"I know that. At least it wasn't as big a response as that time you decided to sleep in the museum."

Chris continued eating, not paying Wyatt much more attention.

"I'm just looking out for you, making sure you'll be okay. Let me do that for you."

Chris looked at Wyatt.

"I'm allowed to be overprotective of my little brother. You're the only person in the world that I love."

Chris finally nodded and continued his meal. Wyatt also continued eating.

Wyatt suddenly perked up. "Did you feel that?"

"I felt something, apparently not as strongly as you did."

"It's at the museum," Wyatt said.

Wyatt and Chris stood up and orbed to the manor's attic. They saw part of the wall glowing.

Suddenly, a man with a large hood covering his face stepped through.

"Cole," Chris quietly said.

Cole removed his hood. "Chris. So much for mystique."

"You aren't our Cole, though," Chris said while Wyatt stood in surprise and silence.

"You are familiar with the Cole of this world, then," Cole said.

"Obviously," Wyatt stated rather coldly.

"More than familiar," Chris said. "When I saw thirteen, I created a physical body for this world's Cole to inhabit."

"It appears I'm at a disadvantage."

"Then you're here to create trouble," Wyatt realized.

"Oh, you know how it goes. Conquer one world, go after a second."

"Keep in mind that I killed the Cole that Chris created."

"Noted," Cole responded.

Cole quickly sent fireballs towards Chris and Wyatt, who both ducked.

Chris telekinetically threw a table towards Cole. Cole tried to counter, but Wyatt telekinetically flew Cole at the table.

Despite his injury, Cole was able to fight back and hold off both Wyatt and Chris.

Wyatt threw balls of electrically charged energy while Chris threw items in the attic at Cole. Cole was able to dodge most of the attacks while shooting more fire. The battle continued with Wyatt and Chris able to evade Cole's fire. Eventually, they coordinated their strategy. Chris took the lead on offense while Wyatt used a Power of Three Spell. They finally vanquished Cole and dropped to the floor in exhaustion.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Wyatt said.

"Which part? Someone challenging you or Cole having that much power?"

"Both."

"He knew me," Chris said. "I wonder if you're in that world, too. He could have known you."

Wyatt looked at Chris. "We can find out."

Wyatt uttered a spell that created the same glow in the wall. "I've made it so that no matter how long we're over there, only a few seconds will pass over here."

Chris took one of Wyatt's hands and the brothers stepped through into the parallel world.

The attic that Chris and Wyatt saw was largely intact, but signs of deterioration and inadequate maintenance were obvious. They eventually made their way outside, where they saw that San Francisco had fallen apart and demons were omnipresent.

A group of five demons noticed Chris and Wyatt and advanced, but found themselves quickly vanquished by the brothers.

"So, are you still alive here?" Wyatt asked.

Chris looked at Wyatt and shrugged.

"Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, come to me," Wyatt said.

An Alternate Chris appeared and looked around.

"What's going on?" the Alternate Chris asked.

"Why don't you tell us?" Wyatt responded.

An Alternate Wyatt then appeared between his brother and their counterparts. "Chris, why did you leave without informing me?"

The Alternate Chris gestured to the men behind his brother.

"I summoned him," Wyatt said. "We came from another world after killing Cole and we wanted to know what was going on."

"You vanquished him?" the Alternate Wyatt asked.

"Why couldn't we tell?" Alternate Chris asked.

"Power taken, return to me. Fully realized, you must now be," Alternate Wyatt said. An aura appeared around him. "It's working."

Alternate Chris followed with the same spell.

"Cole took your powers?" Chris asked.

"He couldn't take it all," his counterpart answered. "But he took enough to be able to take over the world."

"And now it's your turn," Wyatt said to the Alternate Wyatt.

"Underworld," Alternate Wyatt said. He and his brother promptly orbed away.

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other.

"I'm curious," Chris said.

"Let's go," Wyatt replied.

Chris and Wyatt saw the alternative versions of themselves vanquishing hordes of demons. The Alternate Wyatt then used both his hands to grab his brother's hands and the same aura before surrounded him. Chris and Wyatt joined the battle and all the demons in the vicinity were vanquished.

"We can destroy several more of Cole's strongholds before the day ends," Alternate Wyatt said.

"Wait, you don't have to kill all the demons," Wyatt said. "In my world, I rule them all and I use demons to carry out my commands. Just kill a few of them until you have their obedience."

Wyatt and Chris used a spell to turn themselves invisible as their counterparts violently established the submission of demons across the Underworld.

"We'll continue tomorrow," Alternate Wyatt said.

"What about good magical beings?" Alternate Chris asked.

"Who's left?" Chris asked.

"We'll show you," Alternate Wyatt answered. He orbed everyone to a rebellion stronghold, where they were greeted warmly.

"You overcame the block against magic here," someone noted.

"I have news," Wyatt said loudly. "Cole is dead."

A sense of relief spread through the stronghold before Wyatt continued.

"A new regime is forming. Mine. I now command countless demons in the Underworld. My will is their will. Soon, they will all submit to me and I shall ascend."

"You're just going to take over?" someone asked.

"It is within my power, so it is within my right."

"Then we are merely replacing one tyrant with another," Andrew O'Brian commented.

"My rule will be just. There will be no more conflict, as long as you all stand with me. Give me your allegiance. I now possess not only my powers again, but my powers at the level in which Cole possessed them. I also possess a fraction of my brother's powers. I am omnipotent, in charge now."

Murmurs spread throughout the crowd. It was clear that there was widespread disagreement with Wyatt.

"No one can stand in my way." Alternate Wyatt whispered in Wyatt's ear and turned back to the crowd. "Is there no one here who will join me?"

A Whitelighter, three nymphs and a satyr walked up to the brothers. Alternate Wyatt orbed them all away, leaving Wyatt and Chris, who was looking very apprehensive.

"That's it?" a leprechaun asked.

"No," Wyatt answered. "Your new ruler needs to plan for tomorrow. He's left the rest to me." Wyatt then began slaughtering everyone in sight.

Chris stood to the side and closed his eyes, trying to block out the screaming. He opened his eyes when he felt Wyatt's hands on his face and realized that silence had fallen.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked.

"He can handle everything on his own, now," Chris said. "Let's go home. I want to go home."

Wyatt nodded and orbed him and Chris to the Alternate brothers.

"You will have your dominion soon," Wyatt said. "It's time to go home and watch over my own empire."

Alternate Wyatt nodded and handed Wyatt a potion. "This will connect us across worlds and let us communicate as needed."

Wyatt drank the potion.

"Chris," Alternate Wyatt said, gesturing to the empty vial.

The Alternate Chris took the vial from Wyatt and Wyatt and Chris orbed to the manor and returned to their world.

"I could have used you there, Chris," Wyatt said.

"You didn't need me. No one there could have stopped you, even together."

"But I needed you on my side."

"I was on your side. I always have been, but that doesn't mean I'm going to agree with everything you do and join you in every massacre you do." Chris orbed to his room, grabbed his harp, and orbed to the engineers' prison.

After a few minutes, Chris thought he saw semblances of humor in some of the engineers' eyes when he missed a few notes.

* * *

"Leo!" Piper called. She had been calling for Leo after finding out about Cole. She was also eager to talk about Chris.

"This isn't the first time he's been unavailable," Paige said.

"I'll go up," Chris said. He orbed Up There and saw demons wreaking havoc. Quickly, he orbed back to the manor.

"There are demons up there," Chris said. "It must be the first place Cole targeted."

"Did you see any Elders?" Phoebe asked.

"No, they could be hiding."

"Or dead," Paige suggested.

"How can Cole have so much power?" Piper asked.

"When I encountered him, he had taken nearly all of Wyatt's powers for himself and trained himself to use them to their maximum potential. Maybe this Cole did the same thing."

"That sounds really bad," Paige noted.

"It is."

"We need to get ready, then," Piper said. "We can't sit back and let Cole do this and even if we could, we'll soon be a target. We need potions, spells, and allies. I'm not taking any risks and I'm not going to passive, not if Cole could be the one who turns Wyatt."

"Fine. Let's get started," Phoebe suggested.

"Chris, can you take Wyatt to his room and then try to get in contact with other Whitelighters?"

"Yeah," Chris answered and he took Wyatt and orbed.

Chris looked down at Wyatt in his crib. He recalled his encounter with Cole and the trip to the parallel world.

"I know things are usually crazy around here, Wyatt, but it won't be all bad," Chris said as he picked up Wyatt again. "You're going to be a big brother soon, and it'll be your turn to take care of me. I love you, Wyatt. No matter what happens, no matter what you do, I will always love you."

Chris suddenly noticed a presence and turned to see Paige.

"You're my nephew?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, but can we focus on what's important, please?"

"My family is important."

"I know, but Cole might be taking over the world and a lot of lives might be lost."

"Fine, we'll talk about this later."

Chris orbed away. After four hours, he returned to the manor.

"I've got a lot of witches, Whitelighters, and other magical beings hiding nearby," Chris said. "It wasn't hard to get them together."

"Well, a lot of them did just show up the last time the Elders were attacked," Paige pointed out.

"Is this your new Whitelighter?" someone asked.

Chris turned and saw Victor. He suppressed his excitement, though it required a lot of effort.

"This is Chris," Phoebe said. "He's actually from the future."

"Oh," Victor said.

"I called him here to watch over Wyatt," Piper explained.

"I'll go up and see how he's doing," Victor said. "Chris, would you mind coming up with me?"

Victor proceeded to the steps and Chris followed.

"Chris, I see Leo and Piper in you. You're their son, aren't you?"

"Yeah, grandpa. I am."

"Does anyone know?"

"Everyone except Phoebe. We'll tell her soon, I guess. It took everyone a lot longer than you to figure it out."

"I don't know why they didn't see it before."

"I didn't get off on the best foot with anyone. Maybe that had something to do with it, maybe put up a barrier. I don't know. Psychology was never my thing."

"So, do I know you well in the future?"

"Yeah, you're an incredible and great grandfather," Chris replied, smiling.

Victor, however, saw some anxiety in Chris' smile. "What is it?"

"I'm trying to change things so that you won't have to be either."

"Well, I'm still going to be." Victor hugged Chris, who quickly returned it.

"I love you," Chris said. The words came out automatically and they surprised Chris. He hadn't said that to anyone since he came back to the past, not even to Piper after he admitted that he was her son.

* * *

Thanks again for reading. I had to cheat on Wyatt's first two spells. I couldn't come up with anything.


	5. Chapter 5

A final, heartfelt Thank You to everyone who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed this story. Anyone who wishes to add this story to their community can certainly do so. Here's the last chapter. I wish my story was longer. Hopefully, my next story will be longer and better as I continue to develop my writing.

**Music of the Harps**

Chris was in the engineers' dungeon trying to master Amazing Grace.

"If I close my eyes, block out the last decade of my life, and hallucinate a little, I can imagine Heaven," a prisoner said.

"I'll take that as a big compliment. Thank you," Chris replied, smiling. He thought about the Elders, especially Leo. "But, there is no harp music up there. Not now, probably not ever."

Wyatt shimmered in, scaring all the prisoners. Without warning, Wyatt approached Chris, grabbed the lap harp, and threw it against a wall, breaking it. Not content yet, Wyatt threw a fireball at it.

"What are you doing?" Chris yelled.

Wyatt turned to Chris. "Who taught you how to play?"

"I just followed the sheets."

"That's not all, is it?"

Chris shook his head.

"Who taught you?"

Chris hesitated.

"Tell me!"

Chris couldn't recall the last time that he was the target of so much anger. He looked to his right. "William Vera. He was an electrical engineer."

Wyatt created a fireball and hit William with it.

Chris' mouth dropped in shock and disgust. He looked at Wyatt, who stared back without saying anything. Chris orbed away.

* * *

A Whitelighter and a witch orbed into the manor.

"Pardon the intrusion," the Whitelighter said. "I am Peter. This is one of my charges, Emily." The majority of the beings gathered have decided to initiate an offensive strategy. They don't want to wait for the demons to attack."

"Does anyone know where to find Cole and his demons?" Phoebe asked.

"We know where to find one congregation. If we attack that, we hope that someone call tell us where to find the others," Emily answered.

"Or the attack will draw Cole's attention," Peter added.

"Give us a couple more minutes. Chris will orb us to your location," Piper said.

Peter orbed himself and Emily out.

"Phoebe, are you going to be all right?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. It's a little weird, I admit, but this isn't the Cole I knew. He just shares some traits with that Cole."

"And it's an opportunity to kick a Cole's butt," Paige suggested.

"Yeah."

Chris joined the sisters and they gathered their supplies and orbed to the allied magical entities.

"I'm Daniel," a witch said. "We've decided that if Cole appears, the Charmed Ones should turn their attention to him. We will handle the rest and try to help you when we can."

"All right," Phoebe replied.

"Is everyone ready?" Piper asked.

Most nodded in agreement.

"You know what to do?" Paige asked Chris.

"Yeah."

"Then let's go," Piper said.

A witch uttered a spell that transported everyone into a lair. Countless demons were scattered around, so the good magical beings began their attacks immediately.

The exhausting battle continued for over twenty minutes. Piper eventually found herself facing two demons on opposite ends of her. She tried to blow them both up simultaneously, but missed one. The demon quickly threw a fireball, which caused Piper to duck and fall. He then ran to Piper, only to be vanquished by an electric bolt. Piper turned and saw Sandra with her arms extended. Leo then ran up past Sandra and to Piper.

"You're okay!" Piper said.

"Yeah, are you?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where were you?"

"Hiding. After Cole killed a few Elders, the rest of us went into hiding."

The rest of the Elders appeared and joined the battle.

"The Elders are fighting?" Piper asked.

"Special circumstances," Leo replied.

After another few minutes, Cole shimmered in and started his onslaught.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige attacked Cole. Chris also tried to get to Cole, but was occupied by demons.

"Phoebe, I've missed you," Cole said.

"Sorry, but the feeling's not mutual. And this world isn't for you. It's not yours."

"It could be, if you welcomed me into your life. I would love you and treat your sisters well."

"She'd never join you," Paige said.

"Prue is alive in my world. I could bring her to you."

Phoebe seemed to hesitate momentarily before regaining her composure. "Like I said, this world isn't for you." Phoebe surprised Cole by a punch across the jaw and a kick to his abdomen.

Phoebe continued to beat on Cole until Cole finally gave up and telekinetically threw her towards her sisters. Piper caught and helped Phoebe while Paige orbed weapons and potions towards Cole unsuccessfully.

Cole's fight against the Charmed Ones continued before Chris orbed in.

"What power was taken must now return," Chris began. "Cross the worlds, while the thief begins to burn."

Cole suddenly collapsed and began to glow. The glow then disappeared as Cole began to groan.

"Must be painful to have all that power leave you," Chris said.

Cole began to breathe heavily. "I'm still a powerful demon!" Cole lunged at Chris, but Paige orbed a sword into Cole's gut while Chris dodged.

Cole screamed in pain, drawing the attention of most of the demons in the area including Rumis and Evon. The distraction permitted their adversaries to kill them.

Piper tried to blow Cole up. Upon realizing that the impacts of her powers were limited, she continuously attacked. Cole then burst into nothingness and the few demons remaining alive retreated. Everyone looked around at the remnants of vanquished demons and fallen heroes.

"We did it," Phoebe said.

Piper looked at Leo, who was conversing with the other Elders. Leo glanced at Piper quickly before the Elders teleported home.

"They were fighting?" Phoebe asked about the Elders.

"A lot of demons are dead," Piper said. "The demon that turned Wyatt could have been one of them."

"There are still a lot of demons out there. Only a fraction of them joined Cole," Chris said.

"Well, it's still progress," Paige commented.

"So why couldn't we have recited that spell to take away Cole's powers?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm from a different time, Cole was from a different world. We have that displacement in common. Plus, I have a special bond with the power. It's . . . my brother's."

Paige grinned widely, eager to discuss the future.

"You're . . . Wyatt's brother?" Phoebe asked.

Chris nodded.

"I'm going to be an aunt again! You're going to be pregnant again!"

"Actually, I already am," Piper replied.

* * *

Wyatt uttered a spell that clouded a wall. The cloud disappeared and his counterpart appeared.

"Chris, come here," Alternate Wyatt said. "It's me." Alternate Chris ran up to his brother.

"How goes world domination?" Wyatt asked.

"I am progressing quickly. Everyone was already subdued under Cole. They were already accustomed to submission."

"Good," Wyatt answered.

"Have you considered expanding your empire to a parallel world like Cole attempted to do?"

Wyatt considered his answer carefully. "No, I am content with what I have now. Have you thought about it?"

"Yes, but that will come later. Chris will help me find worlds in which I am not in control."

An off-screen visitor caught the alternates' attention.

"I'll handle it," the Alternate Chris said.

"Come back to me when you're finished," his brother ordered.

"You treat him like a possession," Wyatt noticed after Chris left.

"He is my possession," the Alternate Wyatt responded. "I own him and he does whatever I want him to do."

"He puts up with that attitude?"

"He likes it."

"No he doesn't," Wyatt said. "He might not be my Chris, but I can read him just as well as I can mine. And I might not be you, but I can tell that you are lying."

The Alternative Wyatt smiled. "He does it because he knows I like it."

Wyatt glared at his counterpart.

"Does it surprise you that Chris would be willing to do that for me?"

"No."

Chris had successfully avoided Wyatt for nearly three days. Wyatt knocked on the door to Chris' room. He almost walked in unannounced; he was not accustomed to knocking.

Chris telekinetically opened it.

"You can't raise morale among the prisoners, especially not among the ones that occasionally get released to do work."

"I know."

"When a pigeon told me, I was surprised, so I killed him to hide it. Why did you go down there to play music?"

"Because I didn't know what I was doing, and I knew that no one down there would judge me."

"No one here would care."

"Not outwardly."

Wyatt sighed. "So imagine this: A couple dozen of my pigeons ransacking old music stores across California looking for a lap harp."

"You asked them to do that?"

Wyatt held out the bag in his hands.

"Yeah, and four of them found new ones."

Chris took the bag. A slight smile escaped his lips, one so small that only Wyatt had the ability to detect it.

"I'm sorry about destroying your lap harp."

"It's all right. I'm over it."

"And I'm sorry about killing William," Wyatt admitted.

"You remember his name."

"Yes."

"Thanks, Wyatt."

Wyatt pulled Chris into a hug.

* * *

Chris sat on his bed at P3. As politely as he could, he had declined to move into the manor. He closed his eyes. "Blood to blood, hear this rhyme. Brother's mind, come cross time."

A projection of Wyatt appeared.

"Chris, how did you do that?" a translucent Wyatt asked.

"It took me a while to come up with the spell."

Wyatt reached out to Chris' neck, but his hand passed through. "How's your neck?"

"It's fine."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Chris. I'm sorry I killed Bianca. I was upset. I . . ."

"It's okay, Wyatt."

"I miss you," Wyatt said.

"I miss you, too," Chris replied.

"Then come home."

"Not until I'm done."

"You can't prevent this, Chris."

"I have to try."

"There's nothing in me to change."

"Then what I'm doing doesn't matter, so you shouldn't care."

"I care because you're not here."

Wyatt and Chris continued to stare at each other.

"I just wanted to see you and talk to you again," Chris said. "I didn't mean to interrupt whatever you're doing there."

"It's okay, but you do look tired."

Chris nodded.

"I want to be able to talk to you more. Will you summon me again soon?"

"Yeah."

"Go to bed. I love you."

"I love you too."

Chris looked down as Wyatt disappeared and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw another translucent presence.

"Who are you?"

"You manipulated the fabric of time for this spell. As an Angel of Destiny, I felt the need to observe."

"Are you from the future?"

"Yes, in the future, at a place where the music of the harps is ever present."

"If you're an Angel of Destiny, can you tell me if I'll succeed here?" Chris asked.

"Future consequences, Chris."

Chris chuckled.

"I will tell you, though, that what you have done and what you will continue to do will never be forgotten by us. No matter how your path unfolds and how the world will change, the magical community will know the spirit of the Halliwell heir and strive to follow your example."

"Wyatt's the heir," Chris pointed out.

"The Halliwell legacy is legendary, and rightfully so. You know this already. You know that the power of Wyatt could have elevated this legacy. However, you must understand that the Halliwell legacy is not defined by power, but the good that is accomplished with that power. You, then, elevated that legacy. You succeeded where Wyatt has failed. For that reason, we entrust the future of the Halliwell line to you and the child within your mother. Take care, Chris. We will meet again when you join us, but I won't tell you when that is."

The Angel departed and Chris lied down. As he had been doing every night since coming to the past, he fell asleep thinking about Wyatt and the prospects of a better future.

The end.


End file.
